


no having bad memory in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [6]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Accents, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Help, Lazy story, a good memory? never heard of her, dst: gorge event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: once i remember where everything is and whats cooked in what and what food goes together and what seeds grow what thing, it's over for you lot.





	no having bad memory in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> started: 18/6/2018  
> klei: this is a three person coop event! we hope you have fun working together!  
> me on my 9th run alone: fuck you  
> i wish the residents gave some kind of small tips to help push you in the right direction. im not exactly a fan of this event uofdg

'i will help you in any way i can. if you need advice on anything, don't hesitate to ask me, baa.'

 

'mumsy's still teaching me how to cook things, but i know how to make food with crab in it! since we're friends now, you can ask any time, baa!'

 

'what'em i doing again? ... OH! SEEDS HERE! don't shy away from asking what grows what, ye hear? ... i think i remember what grows what.'

 

'you won't be wastin' my time in asking questions. i do want to help all i can. i know all this tree sap nonsense may be new to you, so don't hesitate.'

 

'KIND ELDER SICK. NEED REST. WE DO NOT COOK MUCH, IS GOAT THAT MAKE, BUT KNOW MANY MEAT FOOD. STRANGE GOAT NICE. IF TRADE LOG WITH US, WE TELL FACT ON HOW COOK BETTER.'

 

it was nice. really, it was. it wasn't often the worlds inhabitants willingly offered their generosity. and considering she'd come from the forges battleground to the land of the goats by her lonesome, she would need all the help she could get. her field in cooking was limited, considering her diet had consisted of home-made bread and apples, and even though she'd baked her own bread, it usually came out burnt or underdone. she didn't even know what a pasta was.

 

'ah, the desserts are my favourite dishes to bake! syrup and goats milk do wonders to brighten a dish up, and berries and flour can be thrown in, too!'

 

'mumsy taught me to always use flour and spot spice to make a crab dish. that's how you get some red markings, baa.'

 

'ah, lessee ... me memory ain't as good as it used to be, but 'a think the pointy 'ens grow carrots and oblong are onions? i know fe' sure the blue 'ens are wheat, 'n the others are potatoes an' turnips. hey, fillers 'er fillers! yer' can't go wrong with a mixed up plot. ... who'er you again?'

 

'if you nail these buckets on them trees, you'll get some sap, and if you trade for a sap pot and cook it, it'll turn into wonderful syrup. helpful, hey? don't leave the buckets full for too long, though, they rot down awful quick. you run along now, that gnaw don't wait for no one.'

 

'SPICE GOOD FOR BIG MEAT. ALSO BLUE GROUND. CAN MAKE ANY MEAT IN ALL HOT METAL.'

 

she'd never cooked, grilled, baked, farmed, or traded as much in her god damn life. she was far more used to grinding metal than grinding ingredients. still, she was a woman of the works, and if the constant had taught her anything, it was that taking things in stride was a must for survival. 

 

so she got to work with her new load of information.

 

bonus: 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im level 17 and i dont know shit my dude. not a fuck. i still dont know where to get/make goats milk and at this point im too afraid to ask  
> edit i am blind. i was in such a rush to get cooking i didnt even notice the rest of mumsys trade list dosfdhgvweyugsd thank you metalpon for pointing that out


End file.
